


Theseus the Bull-Leaper

by mific



Category: The King Must Die Series - Mary Renault
Genre: Artyuletide, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Minoan, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Theseus in Knossos, at the Bull-Court.





	Theseus the Bull-Leaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Created for ArtYuletide 2017, for Rubynye who loves all things Minoan. Hope you like it!  
> Watercolour with marker detailing, finished digitally.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e48a/kqmg6tgvrr8hr4azg.jpg)

 


End file.
